Savior
by MasKaiHilFantic
Summary: ...And on that very island, they realized they they are each others' saviors... I do not own Beyblade at all.


Just a short scene I did, this is how the island thing at V Force should've been. Hope you all like it, enjoy. I do not own Beyblade.

As Kai and Hilary continued to walk the barren land, Kenny saw something familiar.

"Hey, guys! I found the others!" Said Kenny.  
"Oh finally!" Said Hilary, as zealous as ever, while Kai just stood there.  
"Oh no, Ray looks hurt, I'll go in and join them, you guys can go on without me, right?" Said Kenny as she halfway to the other boys.  
"Don't worry, Kenny! Just take care of yourselves, we got it." Said Hilary as they both waved at each other and Kenny sprinted off to the others,

"Well, there goes the load. Now we can move faster." Said Hilary to the cold blunette.

"Hn…" he simply replied, as they both ran to get to the inventory on the top of the island. On their way, they found a cliff, and Hilary was quick to the point being careless, slipped down the cliff.

"AHH!" She screamed as she fell down, but landed on another cliff, which was more than large enough to hold her.  
"Phew!" Said Hilary as she wiped off her sweat, but then her ears picked up a familiar voice.

The voice of falling rocks… An avalanche was coming…

"Look out!" Hilary shouted as the saw the huge pile of rocks falling down from the heavens, and In pure human instinct she screamed…

"HHHHHHEEEELLLLLLPPPPP!"

And she thought that she was dead, but how can one be dead if God has given that one a guardian angel, a _savior_ I should say.  
As she woke up from being fainted, se saw that she was lying in the lap of the same person who gave her a rather cold look when they first met, and had very few encounters with that man, but _he_ was holding, with relief in his cold eyes.  
"Are you okay?" The male gently asked.  
"Kai..." She barely moaned out.

"Hm, thought you were gone…" He said, as he helped her to sit up straight.  
"Uh, thanks." She said, rubbing the back of her head.  
"Hm. No problem." He replied.  
"Why did you save me?" She asked.

"Leave it be, we are getting late." Kai said, trying to skip the subject.

"C'mon Kai! Tell me! You hate me!" She said, trying to get the answers from the poison who _barely knew she existed._

"I said drop it!" Kai barked back with anger, she gasped gently, her eyes gleamed a bit.  
"Ahh… Sorry… Let's just get out of here…" Kai said, sighing as he turned around and was on his way.  
After covering some distance, they came up to a bridge.  
"Huh, looks like we're gonna get out." Said Hilary excited.  
"Mm-hm." Said Kai.

But as soon as they stepped on the bridge, the bright red lights on the poles of the bridge began to flash like an ambulance.

"What's going on!" The brunette cried our hugging Kai in protection.

"I don't know!" Kai replied, getting his Beyblade ready

All of a sudden, a swarm of steel beyblades came from outta nowhere, and began to attack the duo.  
"AHH!" She once again cried out.

"HOLD ON!" Kai cried as he hugged the brunette, keeping her safe from the flying steel tops.

"Kai!" She once again cried out.  
"Hold on, ah!" The blunette cried out, as his shoulder began to bleed badly.  
"KAI!" She cried out seeing the blood.  
"We gotta get outta here!" Kai said, as they both ran on the bridge, trying to dodge the sharp beyblades as good as possible.

Thankfully, they made across the bridge safely, at-least _one of them…_

Kai was badly injured.  
"Kai, Kai, Kai!" The brunette cried out as he dropped onto his knees, the pain took its toll on him, he was about to faint.  
"Kai! No!" She cried out, as she saw a river near by and carried him to the river. Once they got over there, the began to sprinkle water on the blunette's face, to prevent him from faintng

"Kai, please! Don't go! Kai please, I beg you don't leave me! Kai, I CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE ANOTHER ONE!" She cried out, as she began to weep on the apparent fainted blunette's chest, only to hear his loud heartbeats.

"Ka- Kai?" She said, getting up, and wiping her tears off.

He was alive…

"Kai you're alive!" She cried out.

"Yeah, ah." Kai cried out, grabbing his shoulder, which had stopped bleeding.  
"I was knocked out a bit, now I'm fine, you okay?" He asked.  
"No! I thought you were dead!" She cried out as she once again she began crying, and seeing her like his, he couldn't take it, so he hugged her.

He hugged her tightly, she shot her teary eyes wide open, and she felt his embrace. It was warm, it was very warm, warmer then that gentle ember on evening.

She looked up at him, he was worried, as they drew closer, they did the unthinkable, they kissed…

It was a short kiss, but an emotional kiss. All the feelings they felt on that dreaded island slowly melted into that very same kiss… They pulled back.  
"Kai…" She said, as they looked into each other's eyes,

"Hilary…." He said.  
"I…. I couldn't lose someone too, that's why I saved you." He explained his early act of random kindness.  
"What?" She asked, looking at him with a shocked expression.

"Hilary…. I…. Uh… I, kinda like you." He said, blushing a bit.  
"What…." She asked, disbelieved. And here she thought that she was nonexistent to him, turned out, he liked her.  
"Hilary… You remind me of my grandmother, she was the only one who cared about me, and she looked just like you…. I…. I'm sorry about not talking to you. Truth is, you're very nice… And I…. I think that you're just like my grandma, I saw her in you in the moment I saved you…" He said gently, she was there sitting dumbstruck, her mind did not believe a word he was saying, but her heart told another story, which was being reflecting by her eyes…  
"You're… _You're my savior_ Kai…" She said softly, as she looked at him with her loving eyes, in which all of a sudden, an ember began to glow, an ember of affection.  
"No, Hilary. _You're my savior…."_ He said gently, _smiling…_

As they both got up, she grabbed his hand, he too did the same, and they ran through the path to get out of this island, realizing that they were not alone…

They had each other, correction; _they were now from that point, tangled into each other forever…._

Please review! See ya later!


End file.
